Kagome Higurashi (Stark)
by Sparkzey
Summary: "This Sesshomaru has arranged a plane, a hotel room and an appointment at the New York Stark industries building." Sesshomaru told her, his tone making it clear that she could not argue and that she should just accept his command with a smile and a 'Thank you very much Sesshomaru-sama'. [...] Damn yokai was like a dog with a bone sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third attempt at writing this particular story, as it will already be evident from just this first part, a lot has changed/been added!**

 **I hope the changes makes the story better and more awesome to read!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **Tony's full name in this story is Anthony Edward Stark (A. E. Stark as you would see it under the Ironman section).**

 **Kagome's mother will be known as 'mama Higurashi' as I can't figure out if she was actually given a name in the series.**

 **Warning! There will be cussing in this story!**

 **I do not have a beta to proofread for me so if you catch any mistakes then please point them out to me! (I know that I suck at catching them myself as I, sort of, read myself blind in my quest at finding mistakes)**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Kagome remembered staring down the well; she remembered not understanding why she was standing in the future and not in the past as she should have been. She remembered falling to her knees, hands desperately gripping the edge of the well. She did not remember when she started crying, the crying had only registered when a drop had landed on her shaking hands.

She remembered when she began wailing, the confused understanding of her now being back in the future was hard. It hurt so badly that she was not sure that she would ever be able to find the words for it.

She did not remember her mother rushing to her, a worried frown on her still youthful face. She did not remember her mother pulling her to her, guiding her face into the crook of mama's neck. She did remember grabbing onto her mother almost desperately, great heaving sobs tearing out of her while the strength left her body as she allowed her mother to take her weight, trusting in her to keep them upright.

Kagome did not know how long they sat in front of the well, Kagome clutching her mother desperately while the older woman tried to sooth her. Kagome remembered feeling as though her mother would disappear if she let go - she knew it was an irrational thought, that it would not happen, but it still colored her actions.

She did not remember how she got inside but she remembered being swaddled in blankets on the couch, remembered the cat flopping down on her lap, she remembered Sota fluttering around her and her, not knowing what to do with his usually strong sister whom had been reduced to a crying mess. She remembered spotting her grandfather clutching a broom in his old, weathered hands. She remembered the old mans pursed lips and his mutters as he walked out of the room.

She did not know how long she had been sitting on the couch before her mother decided that she should get up so she could take a shower and go to bed so she could try to sleep. She could not remember her shower though she could remember stumbling to her bed, not really seeing anything as she walked, though still managing not to walk into anything.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

That night she dreamt about Shippo crying for her, Inuyasha jumping in and out of the well endlessly, Sango crying while she tried to comfort Shippo, Miroku standing a little off to the side, silent tears running down his cheeks. She dreamt that she was standing right in front of them, that she tried to touch them, her hands going through their bodies as though she was a ghost, her voice unheard. She could just watch them mourn her loss and it just about killed her inside.

She remembered startling awake that morning and how she just sat on her bed, staring at nothing for a long while.

She spent that first day alternating between sitting in front of the well and sitting in the kitchen, watching her mother cook. She could remember seeing Sota passing the room every once in a while and remembered how her grandfather kept on muttering about something or other.

But the most prominent thing for her, was how much everything hurt, she felt like she was dying inside, felt how her mind tried to refuse the reality of the well not working anymore.

She did not remember walking out of the house and to the well, she did not remember jumping in there but she did remember the pain of landing and remembered how her ankle had been an inferno of pain. She did not remember how she got out of the well or how she made it into the house.

She did remember the trip to the doctor and getting her ankle bandaged and iced, she remembered how scared her mother had looked, how her grandfather had fretted and cursed the thrice be damned well, she remembered hot Sota had stood at the foot of her bed, looking at her with no emotions on his face. She had looked back at her little brother who suddenly was not so little anymore and opened her arms, inviting him to hug her. He almost threw himself at her, shaking and crying and babbling.

"I was so scared nee-chan," he said, arms tightening around her. "Never do that again nee-chan. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. Please, please nee-chan." His words had trailed off as he continued to cry and shake and tried not to imagine Kagome jumping into the well again and not coming out of it as well as she had that time.

"I'm sorry Sota, so sorry." Kagome choked out, her words almost incomprehensible as she had begun crying as well.

Neither of the noticed Mama Higurashi standing in the doorway to Kagome's room, watching them cry; as she did not want to ruin the moment the two of them had clearly needed.

So she stood back even though it hurt her to do it.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

She began to heal, it was a slow process. She could still be found sitting in front of the well, thinking of the things she would not see or hear again. She missed small things like Miroku getting slapped for being a pervert, she missed her girl time with Sango, she missed fighting with Inuyasha, she missed cuddling Shippo, she missed Sesshomaru and the way he would grudgingly approve of her and the way he would only glare slightly at her for calling him nii-san. She missed Kirara and Kaede who always had a few words of wisdom.

She missed the abundance of trees and grass and clean air.

She would cry when the feelings of loss became too much, she woke up screaming from nightmares and some days things were just too hard and she would sit in whatever spot she had chosen for the rest of the day, never noticing anything but her churning thoughts and the misplaced feeling of guilt.

Some days she just felt empty.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

It was about a month after the well had closed that someone had come to the shrine. He had looked around dispassionately, seemingly not really caring about what he was looking at until his eyes landed on her.

She had been sweeping the ground and had, for that very same reason, not noticed him nearing her or the way his features had shifted or that he suddenly looked like someone she had known when she could still travel through the well.

He had placed himself so the wind would move his hair just enough for it to enter her line of vision.

It was the lock of silvery white hair that broke her from her thoughts. She slowly let her eyes trail up the man's body, first noticing his hair which reminded her of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Then she noticed the purple lines on his wrists, her eyes had locked on them for a little while before they snapped up to the man's face.

The golden eyes, the purple lines and the purple moon on his forehead made it clear just who was standing in front of her. It did not matter that his face looked a little bit older, that he was just a little bit taller, and that his face seemed a tiny bit more open.

She did not have a doubt that the man or rather, the yokai standing in front of her was Sesshomaru.

"Miko," he said, his deep voice almost rattling the bones in her body. "This Sesshomaru could have killed you many times because of your inattentiveness."

Kagome did not even register what he was actually saying just that the being in front of her was, without a doubt, Sesshomaru.

"Nii-san…" Kagome whispered, standing still a few moments more before she threw herself at him gleefully. He caught her with an ease that was breathtaking for her, as she had almost forgotten what that ease felt like.

She was just so happy that he was there, that he was alive.

She was happy that there was a chance that she would get to see Shippo and maybe even Inuyasha again.

She spent the rest of the day within touching distance of Sesshomaru, as though afraid he was not actually there, that it was just her imagination running away with her.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

She met Shippo three days after she had met Sesshomaru.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that he had grown and that he looked like he was in his early twenties. He still had his fox ears; the most notable change was the fact that he now had three tails.

They had spent a few minutes just looking at each other, both of them noticing what seemed to have changed and what had stayed the same. Then they were hugging almost desperately, a continuous stream of 'mama' left Shippo while Kagome was murmuring her little kits name over and over again.

It took a while before they were well enough to sit down and talk about what had happened.

Shippo talked about all the kids Miroku and Sango had, he talked about Inuyasha and how he had died in battle, protecting Shippo, who had been brought down.

"I feel like it's my fault that you don't get to see Inuyasha again. I should have been more aware of my surroundings, I should have known better." Shippo said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kagome felt her heart stop, the fact that her little kit felt like that hurt her deeply, and he was not supposed to feel like that. Yes she was sad that she would not meet Inuyasha again but she was overjoyed that he had protected his pack, that he had protected her little kit.

"Shippo, it's not your fault. Bad things happen, yes I'm sad that Inuyasha is dead but I'm so, so happy that you are alive. I don't blame you little one." Kagome said while she made sure to keep eye contact with him so she was sure he understood.

The realization that Kagome did not blame him loosened something in him and suddenly he was crying into his mother figures shoulder.

' _Things would be okay eventually.'_ Kagome thought as she hugged her little kit closer.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

One thing that had not changed was how demanding Sesshomaru was.

He expected her to be the best she could be and then some. He did not accept anything less than her giving something everything she had.

He arranged for her to have tutors for everything he deemed necessary and then some, though he did not start her off with any language as he felt that Kagome would not be able to do her absolute best if he made her learn another language as well.

She was still pretty bad at math to be honest. Her teacher hemmed and hawed over it and then decided to give her a test to see if the assignments were too hard or too easy.

After the test it became clear that she, for some reason, could not make her brain do simple math - the specific math that her mind counted as easy was, in fact, not easy at all.

While Kagome was studying, Sesshomaru looked into her family and quickly found that Kagome did not have the same father as Sota did. When he found out who her father was, he decided to arrange an English tutor for her as it would become necessary for her in the future.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

It was a Friday; about six months after Sesshomaru had reentered her life that he decided to confront Kagome's mother about the identity of Kagome's father.

"This Sesshomaru has something to discuss with you." He stated as he walked into the kitchen.

Mama looked up at him with a gentle, though confused smile.

"You need to tell your daughter about her father." He stated, his tone making his words a command.

Mama had frozen in place, she was looking down at the soapy water in the sink, letting his words sink in before she pulled her hands out of the water, dried them and then turned to Sesshomaru slowly. Her eyes were wide and questioning and her lips were turned down slightly at the corners.

"I… How did you even _know_?" she asked; her words a mere whisper.

Sesshomaru stared at her dispassionately for a few minutes, his face never betraying his thoughts. He did not have to say anything as she was cowed by his flat stare.

"I couldn't tell her this when she was smaller, I just couldn't. She shouldn't have to worry about it. I don't want to burden her father. I just… I can't." she stuttered, voice falling flat when she saw the small glare Sesshomaru was aiming at her.

"You _will_ tell your daughter who her father is, she _deserves_ to know." He said bluntly. He did not give her a chance to argue as he walked out of the room right after.

Mama Higurashi was frozen, her thoughts whirling, but this encounter would prove to be everything she needed to prompt her into figuring out how to tell her children who Kagome's father actually was.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Every now and again Kagome would find herself staring at nothing, just thinking of the past and especially Inuyasha and his death. She despaired never getting to talk to him again and getting to talk to him about her feelings for him.

Because her feelings had changed and they had done so without her noticing - she knew that she thought of him as more of a brother than anything else, granted he would be an annoying brother, but a brother none the less.

But there was nothing she could do about it now, so she settled on a slight feeling of melancholy and sometimes let her thoughts wander to Inuyasha who had never gotten the chance to be her brother.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **And that's the end of the first chapter, this included a lot of new content!**

 **Before anyone asks then I have 19 chapters planned for this story, though some may be split if I feel like they're too long (the story takes place after The Avengers movie by the way). I am planning to, sort of, include the Winter Soldier movie as well as Ironman 3. All of this includes chapters for side stories that reviewers suggested in previous versions of this story (though those will be at the end).**

 **And there probably won't be any romance in this fic as that's not what I want to focus on – this is all about family.**

 **Updates will be slow as I don't like rushing myself (which will make the chapters bad).**

 **Feel free to ask questions (though I won't answer if it might end up revealing something), some questions and answers might be put up on the chapter if I feel it important to share the answer for said question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I forgot to mention that the previous versions of this story are named 'Daughter of a genius' (though with a 'Rewrite' in front of the second version). I just didn't want to use the same name again!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **Tony's full name in this story is Anthony Edward Stark (A. E. Stark as you would see it under the Ironman section).**

 **Kagome's mother will be known as 'mama Higurashi' as I can't figure out if she was actually given a name in the series.**

 **Warning! There will be cussing in this story!**

 **I do not have a beta to proofread for me so if you catch any mistakes then please point them out to me! (I know that I suck at catching them myself as I, sort of, read myself blind in my quest at finding mistakes)**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Kagome had always known that her mother had secrets, though she never knew that it was a big or important secret.

One thing that had never been a secret was that Kagome and Sota did not share the same father. It had never been a secret who Sota's father was, however she always evaded any and all questions about Kagome's father - she was rather good at it as well, surprisingly so, in fact.

Mama Higurashi had contemplated telling Kagome about her father when the well had closed, though her fear of it being the wrong time to do so had always stopped her from saying anything.

It was only after Sesshomaru had confronted her about it that she began contemplating the issue again. She was fairly sure that he would tell Kagome himself if she did not do it.

So mama Higurashi began contemplating just how to tell her children about Kagome's very famous father, how she would make sure that they would keep quiet about it and how she could arrange for Kagome to visit her father before too long as she figured her daughter would benefit from getting out of Japan for a while.

So she set about arranging everything so it would all be ready for the 'big reveal'. She got some help from Sesshomaru who made sure to arrange a plane – yes, Sesshomaru did, in fact, own several planes – and a place for the young lady to stay at during her visit.

He also made sure to set Kagome up with a phone so she would be able to get into contact with someone if things went south with her father, though he strongly doubted it would do so.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

It was when everything was ready that mama Higurashi had sat Sota and Kagome down in the living room. Her children were sitting side by side on the overly squishy couch while she was sitting in an old rocking chair that made ominous creaking sounds when one rocked in it but had too many good memories attached to it for her to stomach throwing it out.

Mama Higurashi took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to start the conversation, worrying her children further than they might have been before.

"You know how I never told you the name of Kagome's father yes?" she started, looking at her children seriously, wanting them to know that she was going to tell them something important, that this was not a joking matter and that she was going to reveal something that had always been a big secret in the household.

Neither Kagome not Sota had ever understood why the identity of Kagome's father had been such a big, very important secret – though they had always felt that their mother must have had a very good reason to keep that secret just that.

"Kagome's father is a very important and famous man," she continued, looking from Kagome to Sota to make sure they were listening attentively. "His name it Anthony Edward Stark, more commonly known as Tony stark." She said, taking a deep breath, still looking at her now wide-eyed children.

"I… My… What?" Kagome stammered, her eyes wide and stunned, her little brother was no better as he sat looking from their mother to Kagome, his eyes wide open and gaping.

"That's so cool." He whispered; his voice full of awe. Of course, Sota was a fan of Tony, he had been that since the man had made weapons but had become even more of a fan after the man had become Ironman.

"It… Wasn't planned at all, we didn't know each other and we were both very drunk when it happened," Mama Higurashi sighed, having decided that she should tell them most of what she could tell them about that night. "He was very charming, but he wasn't ready for any children and I had always wanted them. So I didn't tell him even though I should have. I thought that he would be better off not having to focus on children back then and I just never got to contacting him after that." Mama Higurashi explained – looking slightly pained as she did so. She took a sip of water as she waited for her children to absorb the words.

Kagome was looking at her lap, her hands clenched into tight fists, nails digging into her palms. Sota's face was blank as he looked at her, which was slightly terrifying as he was usually a very expressive child.

"But now… Now I think would be a good time for you to meet him. I think you would benefit from getting out of the country for a while," Mama Higurashi said, her voice almost a whisper. "Everything has been arranged with Sesshomaru's help." Mama Higurashi finished, her voice holding a note of finality as Kagome finally looked up again, her daughters eyes were filled with a small amount of panic. Mama Higurashi understood that everything must have been frightening, something that was not helped with how fast things were progressing.

So she saw herself out of the room and let her children think.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

"I think you should meet him." Sota mumbled; looked at his sister who was motionless besides him.

"I know; it's just a little much I guess. I really wasn't expecting my father to be _Ironman_ though." Kagome muttered, a note of hysteria leaking into her voice.

They sat in the living room for a while, neither of them saying anything, just gathering courage and strength from the others presence.

Kagome eventually sighed and got up to go take a long relaxing bath, hoping to hell that it would help her clear her mind and help her make a decision.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Kagome's thoughts flew as she took a bath.

She understood why her mother had not told her sooner. She knew she had been a mouthy little shit as a child, she knew she would never have been able to keep such a secret – no matter how much it pained her to admit, but it was the truth that she had been a damn terror as a young child.

She sometimes wondered how her mother had put up with her.

She was old enough now to understand that Tony's enemies wouldn't have given a damn that she was a child, they would have taken advantage of her vulnerability and then they would have tried to pressure Tony into doing something for her release, something that he probably wouldn't have done as he knew nothing of her and would probably not have taken any message from kidnappers seriously.

It was something that would probably have meant an early death for her.

So she was glad that her mother had kept the secret, though she wondered at the weirdly blunt way she had revealed it as it was not usually the way her mother would do things (it was only later that she would realize that Sesshomaru had probably roped her mother into telling her about her father).

When she went to bed that night she let herself marvel over the identity of her father.

Her father was Tony fucking Stark, sometimes known as Ironman.

What a fucking day.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Kagome spent the next several days wandering around the shrine, trying to let the information sink in. It was both confusing and amazing to her as her father had always been a, sort of, abstract concept to her.

She would never have imagined that her father would have been such an important person; it was mindboggling to be honest.

So she wandered around the shrine and tried to get some semblance of order in her thoughts while she pretty much ignored everyone around her, not to be mean or anything, but because she simply couldn't deal with them at the time.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked, breaking her from her seemingly never-ending brooding – because, let us be honest, that was what it had become at that point.

"No, but I will be." Kagome said, attempting a smile though she was not sure that it became anything more than a grimace – from the look on Shippo's face, she knew she had utterly failed at smiling properly as he sent her a very unamused stare.

"Don't worry Shippo, it'll be alright." Kagome said, managing a miniscule smile this time which was enough to let Shippo know that she was not just telling him that it would be alright to pacify him, that she actually _meant_ it.

So Shippo let the matter rest though continued to talk to her to keep her thoughts from spiraling any more that day.

He succeeded beautifully.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

"This Sesshomaru has arranged a plane, a hotel room and an appointment at the New York Stark industries building." Sesshomaru told her, his tone making it clear that she could not argue and that she should just accept his command with a smile and a 'Thank you very much Sesshomaru-sama'.

Which he knew very well he would not get from her.

"You have what?" Kagome asked incredulously, staring at him with wide eyes. She felt completely blindsided.

"Your plane leaves in four days, a car will take you to the hotel; the appointment has been booked for two days after you arrive in New York which shall give you enough time to rest. I have made a cellphone ready for use if it should be necessary for you to get away if things do not go as desired. I expect you to allow them to do a paternity test so they will be sure that you are not lying and I expect that you will be surprised at the reaction Mr. Stark will have once he realizes you are his daughter." Sesshomaru stated; voice flat though still somehow sounding like he was expecting her to not argue and to just do as he had demanded.

And no matter how much Kagome hated it, she knew that she would not win this battle against Sesshomaru, so she sighed and just agreed with a pout.

Damn yokai was like a dog with a bone sometimes.

' _Hah. I made a funny.'_ Kagome thought, snorting a little at herself whilst ignoring the imperious eyebrow Sesshomaru lifted at her for snorting in his presence.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Mama Higurashi had occupied herself in the kitchen for a while, worrying about everything.

She was unsure if this was the right thing to do for her daughter, she had pretty much dumped everything on the girl all of a sudden and expected her to be happy and not have even a single protest to just being shipped off to see her father.

She worried about what Tony would do. Would he throw her daughter out of the building without hearing what she had to say? Would he find out and then decide to keep her daughter away from her? Would he just throw money at her and make her never come see him again?

So many possibilities and she had no way of knowing if any of them would happen.

She did not know if he would be unhappy with a daughter or if he would be happy to have a daughter.

One thing she was fairly sure of, however, was that he would be angry at her for never telling him that he had a daughter.

He had, whilst he was _very_ drunk, spilled that his dad had been a shitty father and that he would love to be a better dad to any of his offspring so he always hoped a little that he would have a child at some point that he could raise, spoil and teach. She knew he would have loved to know about Kagome earlier in his life.

She had just not believed that he had been ready for it and had, thusly, withheld Kagome from him.

She felt like such a bad person for having done it, but deep inside, she knew that there was nothing she could do to fix what she had done, she just had to live with the outcome.

No matter how much she might come to _hate_ that outcome.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Four days later saw Kagome being towed by her mother to the airport.

Mama Higurashi had been a whirlwind the last couple of days while she packed Kagome's bags. Checking that her little girl had everything she would need, probably even a few things she would not need.

Sota was gawking at the plane while Kagome was being pushed onboard. Her family had a few minutes where they could be on board before the plane would begin taking off and Sota was making the best of it – in other words, he was looking at absolutely _everything_ he could get into.

Kagome could not help but feel slightly amused at her little brothers antics, he had always loved technology, not that Kagome did not like technology, she just liked making it more than she liked looking at things other people had made, no matter how impressive those things were sometimes.

Then it was time for hugs and a few words of encouragement from her mother and brother – along with a warning from her grandfather that went something along the line of: "Beware of the yokai…" and then derailed from there, which meant that Kagome had paid his words absolutely no attention, which he knew if his little knowing smile meant anything at all.

Not to mention the complaining he usually did when she lost her concentration.

But, in the end, the only thing she could really do was to sit her butt down and fasten her seatbelt whilst hoping that her trip would not be for nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath and then the plane was off.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

She was so thankful that Sesshomaru had thought of how much trouble she would have getting around the airport as she was sure she would have been beyond lost without his assigned guards/guides.

It had not taken them long to get her to the awaiting car with her luggage somehow already having made it there.

Kagome grumbled a little bit but could not help the swell of affection she had for Sesshomaru.

She grew slightly irritated when she saw the way too expensive hotel Sesshomaru had booked a room for her in, she wanted to scold him, it did not matter to her that she already knew that it would have been something that he would never ever budge on, no matter how much she complained.

So she sighed exasperatedly, took pictures for Sota and then let herself soak in the overly grand bathtub – which she almost fell asleep in.

Then she went to bed and slept until it was around lunch time the next day, which surprised her as she did not usually sleep that much.

The rest of that day were spent relaxing and reading up on what she could find online on her father whilst she studiously ignored the file Sesshomaru had sneaked into her bag, she was fairly sure that the file would contain a lot of information about her dad and the people he surrounded himself with.

She did not want to come in with the wrong impression, so she ignored it for as long as she could.

So, the next day, she pulled out the file when she got out of bed, immediately scolding herself and placing it on the table. Her eyes kept straying to it during the day and, eventually, she caved and opened it.

Right on the page with the arc reactor, which she was fairly quick to page away from.

She was not comfortable with knowing things he might possibly not want her to know.

So she found the page with some of the generic information on her father.

His name, his known family, associates, friends, accomplishments and so on.

It was only when she went to bed that night that it dawned on her that she would, possibly, be meeting Tony Stark the next day – she still was not sure of who her meeting would be with, as no one had told her.

Though her most prominent hope was that he spoke Japanese as she knew her English was utterly horrible and she tended not to want to expose anyone to that if she could avoid it.

She fell asleep clutching an extra pillow and praying for everything to go alright the next day.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **There were a few things I thought I should clear up for everyone in regards to this story;**

 **There will be some type of 'bad guy' at some point (there is, of course, the typical Hydra goons, Loki and Killian) though they probably won't be playing an overly big part in this story.**

 **No romance, though I might write in a one-sided crush type thing (more specifically Loki being completely infatuated with her for some reason I have yet to finalize in my mind). Tony would probably find it hilarious yet infuriating or something along those lines – he definitely won't like it!**

 **Enough of that! Thanks for all the comments, favorites, alerts and C2s (This story is on 4, which is incredible) – It means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _This is people speaking in Japanese."_

"This is people speaking in English."

 **I hope this will help, as I have been notified that I skipped some clarifying on which language they spoke together. Though you can be fairly certain that Kagome will mostly choose to speak Japanese and that the Japanese Kagome and Tony speak are not the same.**

 **Tony's will likely be more formal and Kagome's will be highly accented according to where she lived, though she can understand the Japanese he speaks and can speak it herself, there will be times where Kagome will be likely to slip into the Japanese she's used to, which Tony will have a hard time understanding.**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **Tony's full name in this story is Anthony Edward Stark (A. E. Stark as you would see it under the Ironman section).**

 **Kagome's mother will be known as 'mama Higurashi' as I can't figure out if she was actually given a name in the series.**

 **Warning! There will be cussing in this story!**

 **I do not have a beta to proofread for me so if you catch any mistakes then please point them out to me! (I know that I suck at catching them myself as I, sort of, read myself blind in my quest at finding mistakes)**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Kagome woke early on the day she had her appointment at Stark industries, yet she still almost managed to be late.

Granted, her almost lateness was mostly due to the exasperating ladies at the desk in the entrance hall. None of them had really believed that she had an appointment and she did not speak English well enough to explain, just like they did not speak Japanese so they could ask for clarification.

So it had taken a little while before they finally figured out that Kagome actually had an appointment and let her through – at this point Kagome was so stressed that she just wanted to sit down on the floor and bawl, though she was still aware enough to know that Sesshomaru would murder her is she did something as undignified as that.

' _Mean old yokai.'_ She thought, imagining herself crying anime tears with Sesshomaru suddenly coming along and smacking her over the head with a newspaper – he honestly did smack people with newspapers, mostly because he found the irony amusing.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

It did not take long before Kagome had to go into the office and face her doom, metaphorically speaking that is.

She felt more than heard her breath hitch when she saw that it was Tony Stark sitting in the chair and not someone else, as she had almost expected it to be.

She felt slightly faint and as though she was going to puke if she was not careful.

She had thought the man had better things to do than sit in his office and listen to random people throughout the day. She really thought he would be deeply buried in some sort of machine or that he would be tinkering with his suit of armor or just something other than sit in the dreary office all day long.

She eventually managed to sit herself down in the chair across his desk, she felt like the action had taken a million years while it had probably only taken a minuet at most in reality.

So she found herself sitting in front of her father, clutching the papers Sesshomaru and Mama Higurashi had packed for her almost desperately.

The only things really running through her head were a litany of _'Holy shit, oh God, oh God, shitshitshit, FUUUCK MEEE!'_ and she just could not stop it.

It was only then she realized how hard it was to actually tell Tony ( _fucking_ ) Stark that her mother had told her that he was her father and oh, by the way, here are all kinds of papers that will probably seem totally suspicious for me to have, I hope you do not mind but I also have your file right here.

Yea, no. that would not go over well at all.

It did not, of course, help that her English was terrible.

It never even crossed her panicking mind to ask if he could speak Japanese.

The only thing she could really focus on was her shaking and clammy hands, her stinging eyes and the constant feeling that she was going to puke all over the place if she even as much as opened her mouth.

She eventually managed to stretch her arms out, unclench her trembling hands and place her papers on the man's desk, hoping that it would be enough to clue him in on the fact that she was too nervous to speak and that he should just give the files a peek to figure out what she wanted there.

She was only dimly aware of Tony pulling the papers towards himself, that he opened them and started to read and that he sometimes mumbled to himself, though never loud enough for her to catch what he was saying.

She figured that he had reached the part that revealed that he was her father when he had paled drastically and froze in his chair.

He spent a while looking from the papers to her before he seemed to pull himself together enough to speak again, though he hesitated before saying anything as he was unsure whether or not she would be able to understand English or not. In the end, he decided that Japanese would be the better choice and stuck with the textbook Japanese, although he was sure there would be some differences to the Japanese he spoke and the Japanese Kagome spoke.

" _I will have to do a paternity test to confirm this and to do that I need to draw blood."_ He stated, looking her in the eyes. She could only nod meekly; she wanted to be sure as well, not that she did not believe her mother's words, but she would rather be sure and, as such, the paternity test would be her best bet.

It did not take long for Tony to get a blood sample, show her to a room where she could and then he was gone to, presumably, run the test.

And all Kagome could do was wait.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

The appointment had, in itself, not been anything new. The one who had requested the appointment had been a surprise though.

It was not every day Sesshomaru Taisho scheduled an appointment for a girl who claimed to be Tony's daughter.

Tony would not be able to tell how long he had stared at the e-mail and the added photo of the girl and her mother. He could definitely see the resemblance. Her facial features were all him, though the blue eyes were from Tony's mother.

It had taken him a while before he could make himself send an e-mail back to the business tycoon. Tony would meet with the girl, run the tests and then they would see what happened after that.

The only thoughts on Tony's mind the rest of that day had been a steady stream of expletives and screaming, internally of course. He would not want to worry dear Jarvis after all.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

It was like getting sucker punched in the solar plexus when he saw her for the first time. She looked so much like him it was almost absurd.

But Tony read the papers she had brought, had a second of slight panic and surprise at the amount of information she had on him, then he took the samples he needed, show her to a room and then go to one of the unoccupied labs.

Tony lost count of how many times he ended up running the test. He kept thinking that the machines must have made a mistake, which they should not, as he had built them.

But he knew one thing, and that was that the answer was the exact same thing every damn time.

That girl was his daughter.

Shit.

The first thing he did was not to rejoice or call Pepper or Bruce, no. He had a panic attack.

He had put his head between his legs, he could not breathe properly and he was shaking. He did not register Jarvis's voice as the AI tried to calm him down. He could only concentrate on his breathing and try to get it back under control, which was annoyingly hard to do.

When he had calmed down he began thinking of all the things he had missed.

First steps, first words, first day in school and so on. It was things he had always promised himself he would be there for if he ever had any children. Now he did and he had _missed_ all of the things he had _never_ wanted to miss.

The most prominent emotion was anger or rather, fury. He was so gods-be-damned furious at Kagome's mother for not having notified him about his _daughter_.

He felt a hysteric sob catch in his throat.

He did not know how to make up for all the things he should have been there for but was not.

Tony was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not notice that tears had begun rolling down his cheeks.

He felt so damn _cheated_.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

When Tony was sure he had regained control of himself he moved back to the room he had left Kagome in, he tried to gather his thoughts while he walked, so he would know what to say to her when he arrived back there.

Not that it helped, his thoughts were chaotic at best at that moment.

He did not consciously register that he had arrived back in the room, did not even register that he had sat down. He did not notice that his silence was making his daughter supremely uncomfortable.

He did not notice the downhearted expression on his daughters face become more prominent. He did not know that he was making faces – granted they were at himself and his own confusing thoughts.

He did not know that Kagome was worrying about him hating her or that he would make her go away without trying to get to know her.

He did not notice the tears gathering in her eyes, nor did he notice when the first fell, though he took notice when she tried to strangle a sob.

He was pretty close to tears himself at that point and it did not get any better when he looked at his daughter who was crying and had probably assumed the entirely wrong thing about his silence.

If he had to be entirely honest with himself, then he thought that she looked ready to bolt at any second.

It only took him a split second to decide that he should definitely get up, walk over to his crying daughter and hug her.

That was the right thing to do was it not? It was, at the very least, the exact opposite of what his own father would have done when he had been at her age.

He did not want to be like Howard Stark.

So Tony walked over to Kagome, sat down, did a weird flutter thing with his hands and then he put his arms around the crying female unsurely only to have her latch on without restraint and then she really started bawling.

He went stiff for a few seconds before he relaxed into it and let himself hug her back properly.

He did not notice that he had started making soothing noises to try and calm her down a little bit.

He only noticed the fact that it was his daughter he was hugging and how damn good it felt to be needed in the way she seemed to need him at that moment.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Neither of them knew how long it took before Kagome stopped crying, they did not know how long they spent just hugging each other, but eventually Kagome sighed and sat up properly, her eyes red and her face blotchy from all the crying. Tony silently showed her to a bathroom so she could splash some water in her face and do whatever else she felt she needed to do while she was in there and had a moment for herself.

Tony was unsure of what he was supposed to do at that point, were they supposed to talk about themselves? Should they wait until the next day? He was so confused and he absolutely _hated_ being confused.

" _I… Are you going to send me away now?"_ Kagome asked, her voice meek and unsure. Tony looked at her with wide eyes for a second, he did not know how she had come to think that he would do anything like that and disliked the notion that he would do anything like that, he was going to be the best damn father he could be.

" _NO!"_ he exclaimed, startling the both of them with the volume of his own voice, before checking himself while taking a deep breath to help center himself.

" _No, I'm not going to send you away, I was hoping that we could get to know each other a little better?"_ Tony said, trying to clear the misunderstandings, though he would never admit to the almost scared way his words had trailed off.

" _Okay, I would like that."_ Kagome breathed, her smile became blindingly bright and Tony could see how boys would be falling all over themselves to get her to smile like that – he promised himself that he would blast any boys with his armor if he had to, no one was getting to his little girl and holy _fuck_ had his thoughts gravitated towards the overprotective parent role quickly or what!?

" _So, before we really get into things there are a few things you should know about me."_ Tony began. He took a deep breath before he began talking about who he had been before Ironman and then the things that had led to him _becoming_ Ironman, he talked about the Stark expo, the chitauri invasion and a little bit about the rest of the Avengers. He knew he left out a lot of the details he was uncomfortable with sharing, like the torture he had underwent when he had been in captivity, he did not talk about the palladium poisoning or what it had been like to fly a nuke through the portal.

His words were halting as he tried to find the right ways to say something and yet not knowing the proper words for what he wanted to say, which frustrated him to high heavens. But he did not ask Jarvis, he wanted to tell her the story by himself and so did his best by gesturing and describing what he wanted to say.

Kagome had been silent through most of his speech, mostly because she had a feeling that, if she interrupted, then he would be unable to continue and because it was both intriguing and horrifying to think of the things he had gone though in the last couple of years.

" _I suppose I should tell you about my adventures too,"_ Kagome began, pausing to take a deep breath before she plunged into her story. She explained the well, the area she ended up in, demons, the jewel and all of the situations her group had went through. All the way from the beginning to the end and a little into when the well had closed. She did not tell him about the times she had been kidnapped, she did not tell him about the mind control and she most certainly did not tell him about Kikyo and how she came to be.

Her story came with a few pauses as there were certain words and sentences she had to explain as Tony did not understand what she was trying to say. Then there were the few times where she had to stop and think as she was about to slip into her usual Japanese dialect, one that she was unsure whether or not Tony would be able to understand.

Tony hated that she had gone thought something like that and was simultaneously absolutely _furious_ with Kagome's mother for not having notified him so he could at least have done something to help, he could have built her something to keep her safe at the very least.

Their conversation came back to grades and what she had done about school in the period in which she had been traveling through time.

" _Grandpa was absolutely delighted by coming up with the most strange sicknesses he could, honestly, I'm sure he convinced them I had a number of non-existing sicknesses as well."_ Kagome grinned, her words were sheepish with a small hint of annoyance. Tony could just imagine her coming back from the past to find out that her grandfather had come up with some weird sickness and then she had to deal with whatever rumors came up – he was quick to think up a plan for those records to disappear soon as he was sure that, once she was revealed to the public, they would go digging and he felt that it would be better for things like that to just… Not be there anymore.

She went on to explain that Sesshomaru had gotten her tutors who would continue to teach her, though as she was not in Japan anymore it would be online assignments. Tony was fine with that and figured that, if she wanted, then they could arrange something for her.

Or he could teach her, he felt like he would enjoy that to be honest.

She confessed that her grades were not the best though she wanted to do better and was doing her best. She just had problems sometimes. Sometimes she knew the answer but she just could not put it down properly, it was a bit like having an annoying mental block or something.

It was also one of the reasons she always felt like she was not as smart as she actually was.

They continued talking for a long while, right up until Kagome started to yawn and they noticed it was really late.

Tony showed her to a room and informed her that they would be going to Malibu so they could get to meet each other properly before he introduced her to anyone and so he could introduce her to the people who were really important to him first.

They both lay awake for a long while, contemplating the next long while before they both dropped off with small hopeful smiles and light hearts.

Everything was going to be alright.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **Many thanks to Lairenna who asked a very good question that had a connection to this chapter – it made me think of something that should have been added that I hadn't thought to add already! So much love goes to you, you lovely person!**

 **I hope the few changes have cleared up the language issue, if not, then please tell me so that I can try to make it even more clear.**

 **Many thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _This is Japanese."_

"This is English."

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **Butterfingers will not be a part of this story as I could not find any page with that particular AI (he was honestly either not mentioned or he was spoken about as though he did not actually exist, I don't know which of them is true to be entirely honest) – so sorry ladies and gentlemen!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **Tony's full name in this story is Anthony Edward Stark (A. E. Stark as you would see it under the Ironman section).**

 **Kagome's mother will be known as 'mama Higurashi' as I can't figure out if she was actually given a name in the series.**

 **Warning! There will be cussing in this story!**

 **I do not have a beta to proofread for me so if you catch any mistakes then please point them out to me! (I know that I suck at catching them myself as I, sort of, read myself blind in my quest at finding mistakes)**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Tony decided that he wanted to get to know his daughter at their own pace and had, as such, arranged for one of his planes to be ready for them the day after they had their talk – that included someone to go to Kagome's hotel room to pick up her things so they would not have to worry about that on their way.

The plane ride was relatively quiet. They watched a movie and talked about simple things, like favorite colors.

Both of them were tired from the day before and were sure that they would be going to bed early.

Tony led Kagome towards a waiting car when they landed, Kagome was looking around and did not really notice the car or the man who would be driving said car.

" _Kagome, this is Happy. He's my driver and head of the security at Stark Industries."_ Tony said, gesturing grandly towards Happy as he explained who the man was.

"Happy, this is Kagome. She's my daughter. She only really speaks Japanese, so it would be fantastic if you would take that into consideration when speaking to her." Tony said, gesturing to Kagome whilst sending her a gentle smile which quickly turned into a grin as he turned towards Happy again.

The two shook hands, Kagome sending the man a small smile while Happy just sent Tony a small exasperated eye roll, which told Kagome that he might have expected something a lot more outrageous from the man. Kagome stifled a small giggle behind her hand and let Happy open the car door for her so she could get in the car with Tony who was pouting at Happy.

The rest of the car ride was silent, though Kagome enjoyed that a lot as she could rest her eyes and just disconnect a little.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Their arrival to the Malibu home could not be called quiet by any means. Tony was overly enthusiastic as he pointed various things out to Kagome, he even went far enough to tell the story of his first flight in the suit and how he had accidentally cut the power on the suit and how he had crashed through the house and all the way down to his workshop.

He had deliberated with himself a bit before he decided to tell her how he and Rhodey had absolutely destroyed the house once in the suits. Kagome was slightly horrified but could not hold her giggles back completely.

Happy stopped the car in front of the Malibu home and got out to open the door for Kagome, closing it behind Tony who had sent him a little smirk as Happy did not open the doors for him on a normal day.

Happy moved back towards the trunk of the car to remove the bags so he could bring them inside, not noticing that Kagome had followed him back there to help him with them.

" _Ah, no miss, I'll take the bags."_ Happy intervened quickly, he made sure to send her a somewhat stern look as he hoped to get it across to her properly.

" _But I can take my own bags just fine."_ Kagome muttered, her accent thick and her words somewhat awkward.

" _It's really all right miss. It's my job."_ Happy explained with a small smile, he honestly found her quite endearing.

" _But it's so weird to have you do this for me when I can do it myself!"_ Kagome exclaimed exasperatedly. She would never be used to people doing things for her that she was perfectly able to do herself.

" _Really miss, I've had to do much worse for Tony in the time he's been employing me."_ Happy said, completely ignoring Tony's indignant squawking in the background.

" _I see how it is,"_ Tony grumbled when he failed to get a reaction out of Happy. _"Then I'll just take my lovely daughter and you can do all the boring stuff without my wonderful presence!"_ Tony continued, exclaiming the last part before he grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and deliberately ignored Happy as he grinned and said: _"Oh how shall I ever manage, such a travesty my lord!"_ followed by the man's snickering.

" _I tell ya Kagome, I get no respect! NONE!"_ Tony whined. He sent her a small pout as she just giggled at him though he could not help the small smile that formed on his face at her happiness.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Kagome looked around the house curiously when they entered, Tony was watching her face as she looked around as he wanted to get an idea of what she thought of his favorite home. He had plainly refused to bring any of the Avengers to see it at any point in time, yes that included Bruce.

" _Now Kagome, let me introduce you to Jarvis."_ Tony said, gesturing grandly to the room. Kagome looked at him with furrowed brows as she was not sure what he was even talking about. No one but them were even in the room.

" _Hello sir, madam."_ A voice with a British accent intoned. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around, she felt confused, there was still no one other than Tony and her in the room.

" _Jarvis is an AI, his name stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I created him a while ago and he helps me fly the suits."_ Tony said, finally introducing Jarvis properly to Kagome.

" _So cool."_ Kagome breathed before a rather peculiar thought hit her. Tony had created Jarvis. Jarvis was her brother, albeit an unconventional one.

" _So, he's sort of my brother then?"_ Kagome asked, she looked worriedly at Tony when he made a choking sound, then he burst into gut wrenching laughter which sent him to the floor with tears of mirth streaming down his face.

Jarvis was silent.

Kagome was blinking at her father, she felt slightly confused, she did not think that what she had said was particularly funny but he obviously thought so, a pout formed on her face as he continued to laugh, though his laughter turned silent with painful sounding wheezing as he tried to get air into his lungs.

Kagome did not feel even the smallest bit of sympathy for him to be honest.

" _Oh boy."_ Tony rasped when he had finally gained control of himself again. He sent her a small fond and proud smile.

" _Did you hear that Jarvis? You're a big brother now."_ Tony informed the AI. The room was silent for a while longer and Kagome could feel herself start to worry for the AI. She hoped that she had not damaged him with her sudden words.

" _It would seem so sir."_ Jarvis finally said, a mild note of befuddlement in his voice.

And that was how Kagome was initially introduced to Jarvis.

She got to know the AI a lot better over the next few days, even to a point where she began calling him nii-san and he would occasionally call her little sister (he would, of course, also chastise her as an older brother might chastise a younger sister, which Tony found hilarious).

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

They had spent the rest of the first day relaxing and watching television, neither of them had enough energy to do much of anything at that moment.

So it was after they had slept and eaten the breakfast Kagome had prepared (Tony had wisely bowed out of making any food as he already knew he was so beyond bad at cooking that it was not funny at all) that they went downstairs so Tony could show off his favorite part of the entire house; the workshop!

The first things that greeted them were thick panes of darkened glass.

The lights turned on as soon as they entered the workshop. The first thing Kagome noticed was the line of overly expensive cars and then she noticed the rest of the lab.

It was a little cluttered but nothing too bad. She had honestly expected it to be worse.

" _What do you think!?"_ Tony asked, looking at her expectantly and bouncing where he stood impatiently.

" _It's nice, definitely interesting."_ Kagome said, she sent him a small smile at the gleeful grin that spread on his face.

" _Now, I want to introduce you to two more AI's_." Tony started, he looked around himself, trying to locate the two AI's he wanted to introduce her to. _"Ah, there they are! This is Dum-E and this is U."_ Tony exclaimed gesturing to the two AI's in turn. Dum-E was pointing a fire extinguisher at Tony while U was holding a camera which looked to be recording at that very moment.

" _Dum-E put that down, don't douse anyone! U stop recording!"_ Tony exclaimed, though he sounded fondly exasperated more than anything else.

Kagome was giggling at her father and his antics which prompted Tony to look at her and narrow his eyes at her, though his small smile gave away just how happy he was.

Tony continued to show her around, Dum-E and U followed them around the entire time, their claws sometimes grabbing onto Kagome's clothes just for them to tug on it gently. Kagome guessed that they found her odd and that they did not know quite how to deal with her yet.

It took a little while before they decided that they liked her.

Dum-E showed it in the way he began fetching numerous things that she did not need, though Kagome accepted it graciously and made sure to give him a fond pat every time he had fetched her something.

U showed it by always being near and rubbing against her sides, almost like a cat. She could not help but let out small giggles every time the AI would make angry sounding noises when Dum-E or Tony made him move away from her.

They were protective as shown in the way Dum-E would douse random offensive things with his fire extinguisher whilst dummy would let out a high pitched battle cry and begin throwing things, rarely ever hitting what he had intended – he was more prone to hitting Tony than anything else, which Kagome found amusing and Tony was beginning to find annoying.

He never did anything about it though, mostly due to how it made his daughter laugh.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

They had been in the Malibu home for a few days when it happened.

Pepper arrived.

The worst thing about it though, was that Tony had completely forgotten to tell his girlfriend about his newly found daughter. Which thus contributed to her glare when she saw Tony cuddled up with a young girl on the couch, watching a movie – which would seem rather innocent, had it not been for the fact that she had known Tony for a long time.

"Tony!" Her voice cut through the room like a whip, bot Tony and Kagome jumping in fright at the sudden sound.

"Pepper, my love, light of my life!" Tony exclaimed, eyes lighting up happily as he stood up from the couch and went to her, never noticing that she was, in fact, so beyond pissed that she really could not find the right words to put on the emotion.

"Who is she Tony?" Pepper asked, her tone clearly letting Tony know who she thought the girl was.

"Wait, you think she… Ew!" Tony exclaimed, ending up sounding like a little kid.

" _Who_ is she then **Tony**?" Pepper asked, Tony could easily hear that she was biting back other words and he was fairly sure that none of those words would be nice at all. And then he realized that he had completely _forgotten_ to inform the love of his life about his daughter.

"Well, Pep, I might have forgotten to tell you that I had a daughter who I didn't know anything about until recently. Uh, I might also have forgotten to mention that she's Japanese and that she's really insecure and uh, I wouldn't ever cheat on you Pepper." Tony explained his tongue tripping over the words as they spewed out of his mouth.

He watched Pepper's eyes go from angry, to stern, to wide eyed disbelief and then to reluctant amusement.

"Oh Tony." Pepper smiled, then looked at the girl sitting on the couch, she looked nervous and ready to bolt.

"Pep?" Tony asked, sounding more cautious than she had ever heard him. Pepper looked at him, gave him a reassuring smile before she sauntered over to Kagome. She made sure that she did not look threatening at all.

" _Hello, I'm Virginia Potts, but please call me Pepper. I'm Tony's girlfriend. It seems he's completely forgotten to tell you about me and vice versa."_ Pepper told the young girl, automatically switching to Japanese after Tony had said that the young girl was from Japan, she was still smiling calmly which seemed to help relax the young girl.

" _I'm Kagome. Um, I'm apparently Tony's daughter. It's nice to meet you."_ Kagome said, her smile unsure but there.

Pepper sat down and began talking to the young girl about everything and nothing at all.

Neither of them noticed Tony's bright smile, nor did they notice that he slowly backed out of the room to let the two girls get to know each other for a bit.

Gods he loved Pepper.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Pepper spent the next few days getting to know Kagome properly, her punishment for Tony not telling her about his daughter was relatively mild as it mostly consisted of her telling Kagome all kinds of stories she was sure Tony would not have wanted his daughter to know.

She especially relished telling Kagome the 12 % story.

Tony just thought she was an evil woman and he would whine on and on about how his daughter should not laugh at his misfortune, that she should defend his honor. His pouting and whining just let to helpless giggling from the two ladies, which was honestly what Tony was going for.

He loved hearing his girls laugh.

Pepper had, once she felt she knew Kagome well enough, decided that she should begin acquiring tutors for her, mostly for her English at that point though.

Neither Pepper nor Tony had any problem speaking Japanese but Pepper knew that things would be much easier for Kagome once she could speak and understand English better.

Kagome was pleased with the idea and looked forward to the lessons.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

" _Hey Kagome, why don't you tell us about your friends from Japan?"_ Tony asked all of a sudden one night.

Kagome looked up from the book she had been reading, blinking rapidly a couple of times as she processed the question.

" _Uh, well… There was Shippo and Sesshomaru I guess."_ Kagome answered, her words hesitant. Tony and Pepper perked at her answer, both looking at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her to tell them more about the two.

" _Shippo is a fox demon, um, he's really mischievous though he has always been nice about it when he decides to let it show. Uh, he's a redhead and he has green eyes. He was just a little kit when I first met him though. He was so cute when he was little. Oh! I have some pictures somewhere that I can show you later!"_ Kagome told them, her eyes shining with excitement.

Neither Pepper not Tony noticed how she had entirely skipped telling them about Sesshomaru.

" _That's nice sweetie, will you tell us about Sesshomaru then?"_ Pepper asked, keeping her voice gentle.

" _I… Yeah, of course. Well, Sesshomaru is a perfectionist and he's super scary when something is not to his liking. He's a bit like a big brother to me though he'd never admit to it. He's a dog demon by the way. He owns Taiyo incorporated by the way."_ Kagome explained, her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what else to say.

" _Holy shit! He's even more rich than I am!"_ Tony exclaimed, then pouted a bit as he thought some more about it.

" _I know he is. I also know that he has been contemplating making a sort of alliance with Stark industries, though I'm not sure when he'll go through with it."_ Kagome explained with a smile, giggling a little at the way Tony's and Pepper's eyes almost seemed like they were bugging out of their head at her words.

" _Holy shit."_ Tony breathed, Pepper was just staring at Kagome slack jawed and amazed.

Kagome just smiled beatifically at them, she looked as though she did not think there was anything special about what she had just said at all.

It took a long while before Pepper and Tony came out of their stupor.

Kagome had fallen asleep by then and so they just covered her up with a blanket after adjusting how she lay and them they both went to bed.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Tony had eventually decided to show Kagome his suits properly.

And by ' _properly'_ he meant _'she will now help me build a suit from scratch'_.

Kagome found the idea exciting and a little scary, not that it made her back down, it just made her that much more determined to do it.

Pepper had protested a bit but had eventually given in as she knew Tony wanted to have some type of bonding with his daughter that would suit him.

That and she could help him make a suit that would fit her so that she would have some type of protection from all the assholes that were after his blood.

So he took Kagome with him down to the lab and they began building a new suit.

He let Kagome lead on what she wanted to do with it but helped when she needed it.

The room around them seemed to melt away as they worked on the holographic schematics for Kagome's very first suit.

They ended up working through two nights without noticing it before Pepper came down to pull them away, both of them were whining like little kids, both were adamant that they only needed five more minutes for it to be perfect.

Pepper was merciless and just kept herding them out, locking the lab down after them and then propelling both of them into the bed she shared with Tony.

She could not stop the small smile from her face as she watched Tony curl up around his little girl protectively while Kagome made a small sound and fisted a hand in Tony's shirt.

Pepper had Jarvis take a few pictures before she made herself scarce.

The two slept for just about 24 hours before they emerged from the room. Both of them cranky and leaning on the other. Both of them plunking down on a chair in the kitchen and blinking almost in synch as they stared around the room confusedly before both of them spotted the cups of coffee in front of them.

Both of them fell on like starved wolves.

Pepper giggled slightly and made sure Jarvis sent her a copy of the footage he had recorded for her.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

The day she met Rhodey had been quiet.

Both Tony and Kagome had been banned from the lab and no amount of pleading, begging, bribing or puppy eyes would get them in there for a while yet.

Pepper had told Rhodey about Kagome of course. Tony had not told his best friend about his daughter, he had entirely forgotten it in all honesty.

So when Rhodey landed in his suit Tony felt himself sweating a bit.

"Hey Tones, Pep." Rhodey said brightly as he sauntered into the room.

"Rhodey, honey bear! How are you doing?" Tony asked, some of his nervousness showing as he continued to ramble.

"Tones, I love you man, but you gotta shut up for a moment and introduce me to your daughter." Rhodey interrupted, laughing all the while.

Tony stared at the other man for a while before what he said registered, he looked briefly at Pepper who was smirking at him and knew instantly that she had been the one to tell his best friend of his daughter.

"Well, Rhodey, this is my daughter, Kagome. She's Japanese and she has a little trouble with English, so please speak Japanese to her." Tony introduced Kagome, gesturing to the girl in question as he did.

"Oh, alright then Tones. _Hi Kagome, it's nice to meet you! I'm James Rhodes, though I'm more used to Rhodey by now, I don't know what Tones has told you about me but it's probably nothing flattering_." Rhodey said, grinning brightly as he did. Kagome smiled slightly at him, her eyes clearly showing that Tony had, indeed, been telling her some of the stories he tried to avoid telling anyone.

Then again, with a friend like Tony, he had gotten used to people knowing some things about him that he would rather they did not.

He did, of course, retaliate by telling people some of the really embarrassing stories he had of the man.

Fun times.

" _So Kagome, tell me your secret. How do you stay around Tony for so long at a time and stay sane!?"_ Rhodey exclaimed, the grin on his face showing that he was joking.

" _Oh, sane? I'm not sure I can be classified as sane anymore. I have spent quite a long time around him now."_ Kagome answered, hiding her grin behind her hand as she looked around the room faux thoughtful.

Both of them ignored Tony's indignant squawking in the background and Peppers delighted laughing.

" _Hah! We'll get along great_!" Rhodey exclaimed, bending over with the force of his laugh. Kagome was giggling helplessly whilst Tony just stood to the side with a pout firmly planted on his face.

Rhodey and Kagome really did become great friends over the next couple of days, they would often times be teasing Tony, though sometimes Rhodey would be teased as well.

Kagome thought it was all rather great.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **This was edited to make it easier to see when people were speaking Japanese and English. So I certainly hope it helped!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to post, but real life ya' know.**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **None of the characters wanted to cooperate when I wrote this… And then they went and did their own thing at the end…**

 **Chapter 3 and 4 has now been edited in hopes of making the language differences more clear! It is minor changes, but I still hope they'll help.**

 **From now on you should expect Kagome to be speaking mainly English, I'll write it in if she's speaking Japanese if it happens. I won't write the accent as I'm pretty sure I'll butcher it completely and I don't want to ruin the reading experience.**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

 **Tony's full name in this story is Anthony Edward Stark (A. E. Stark as you would see it under the Ironman section).**

 **Kagome's mother will be known as 'mama Higurashi' as I can't figure out if she was actually given a name in the series.**

 **Warning! There will be cussing in this story!**

 **I do not have a beta to proofread for me so if you catch any mistakes then please point them out to me! (I know that I suck at catching them myself as I, sort of, read myself blind in my quest at finding mistakes)**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Tony was like a dog with a bone when there was something he wanted to know, though he was also very particular about how he would find the answer to his question.

This process usually included him having Jarvis hack various intelligence organizations, just so see if they had any answers, which was usually enough for him to get an answer to the particular question. If that did not yield any answers then Tony would be the one to try his hand at hacking various organizations, not that this usually meant he found something Jarvis had not found, but there had been a few instances where he had actually found something that Jarvis had not found. It had been something so seemingly insignificant that Jarvis had not searched it any further.

That was, however, not something Jarvis ever did again, as he had learned from his mistake and checked absolutely everything due to that oversight.

So Tony hacked the different organizations more than once, sometimes up towards 10, or more, times - just so he could be sure that he had not missed anything. He even had Jarvis hack the servers for him several times while he was too occupied with inventing, spending time with Kagome or doing his Avenging business.

But he still found nothing and was absolutely frustrated by it.

He knew that the business tycoon looked very human as he had the features typically associated with the Japanese. He also knew that Kagome had said that he was a dog demon, but did not know what that actually meant.

Sure Kagome had talked about her friends being demons, but she had never really talked about what that actually meant for how they would act and interact with the society and people around them.

So Tony continued his fruitless search, hoping that he would unearth something.

He had probably spent close to two weeks on his search before he even considered giving up, mostly due to the fact that he had actually taken to read through myths and other sources that were somewhat questionable.

But he still did not ask Kagome, which would have been the logical choice right from the start for most people.

Tony, however, were not most people and he very much wanted to find all the answers by himself, preferably without having to ask anyone and without having to trust just anyone with the answer as he never felt entirely sure of whether or not he was being lied to.

So Tony continued being stubborn and did not ask Kagome yet, though he could be found whining about how hard it was to find any actual answers to an unsympathetic Jarvis, who offered nothing but sarcastic remarks.

It would take Tony a very long time before he even considered asking Kagome, who actually knew the answers, instead of asking supposed experts on subjects that he thought might hold some sort of answer for him.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

They had spent almost two months in the Malibu home when messages began to come in from the rest of the Avengers.

Most of them asking him where he was and when he would be coming back, some even went far enough to threaten that they would come and drag him back to the tower if they had to.

So it was a reluctant Tony who informed Kagome and Pepper that they would be going back to the tower soon.

Tony decided that, before they did anything, he and Kagome would have to sit down and design her room in the penthouse apartment and her own space in his lab.

So they spent a while trying to figure out what Kagome wanted before they both threw in the towel and begged Pepper to do something as both of them were lost on what to do with Kagome's room.

The decision to leave it to Pepper had the redhead smiling secretively before she walked out of the room, tapping rapidly on her Stark-pad.

Kagome and Tony shared an uneasy glance, though both of them knew that whatever Pepper would come up with would be absolutely awesome.

And then they became distracted with making sure Kagome's part of the workshop would be awesome and that it would be easy enough for them to work projects together.

All in all, they ended up feeling quite accomplished with themselves and both of them had completely forgotten that they had left Kagome's room to Pepper.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

The first thing Tony did when they arrived at the tower, was to show Kagome to her room.

Both of them looked around the room curiously. The room was modern though with some touches of Japanese art and other things Kagome had liked from Japan, along with that were some of the things Kagome had shown interest in while they had been in the Malibu home.

She had a little area where she could draw and paint. She had a little area where she could make blueprints and other small things - though she could not make anything else there.

The room was nice and calming, it contained a big bed, a walk-in closet, a wall mounted television and a stationary computer.

There was a big bathroom with a crazy big tub, a pretty technological shower and the other usual things.

Tony showed her the rest of the penthouse apartment and then he pulled her down to his private labs that they would be sharing from then on.

They were soon enough lost in their still ongoing work on Kagome's suit, neither of them noticing the time passing or the fact that they had a spectator in the form of Pepper.

The redhead was smiling at them fondly and made sure to take a few pictures of them working before she took a deep breath and went into the room to begin her work on getting them out of the zone and then out of the lab.

She already knew it would take a while.

She loved them anyway – she honestly might even love them all the more for all their imperfections. Mostly because they let her see them, they did not hide those imperfections from her.

She loved her two impossible Stark's.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

The first person Tony wanted to introduce Kagome to was Bruce Banner, sometimes known as the Hulk and, at other times, known as his science bro.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Tony dragged her down the hall, Tony blinked rapidly to clear his head and realized that he had completely forgotten to tell Kagome where they were going.

"You're gonna meet the most awesome person in the tower, besides me. No one is more awesome than me!" Tony answered as he continued to pull her along, not slowing in the slightest.

Kagome was silent the rest of the way, though she was a little more clear on what they were doing, she was still confused and was not entirely sure if she should be scared for her future mental safety or if she should just roll with it.

She was quick to decide that rolling with whatever was going to happen would be better. She liked seeing her father so excited.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

The door to Bruce's lab opened silently and did not disturb the man from whichever experiment he had been doing. Tony almost skipped over to the other man while Kagome stood just inside the room where Tony had let go of her, she felt intrigued and slightly out of place.

Tony had pulled Bruce towards her while she had been lost in thought, she was only pulled out of her thoughts when Tony poked her in the belly, making her squeak in surprise.

"Kagome this is Bruce – Bruce this is Kagome." Tony said, gesturing from one to the other, his bright and cheerful grin stretching uncomfortably wide on his face.

The two sized each other up while Tony was watching them curiously, he was beginning to feel slightly unsure. He really wanted them to get along.

"Hello Bruce-san." Kagome said with a small smile and a bow, her accent was thick and her words slightly stilted. She was trying to speak English as well as she could but it was clear to Bruce that she was still having some trouble with the words.

"Hello Kagome." Bruce responded, easily switching to Japanese and evidently surprising both Kagome and Tony. He could not help but feel slightly smug at that, not much seemed to surprise the genius and he always felt slightly smug when he managed to surprise him.

Kagome lit up like a Christmas tree, so innocently happy that someone could speak Japanese with her, that she would not feel left out of a conversation.

Kagome, Tony and Bruce ended up spending the rest of the day together and they may or may not have caused a few explosions.

They certainly were not telling either way.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

It took a few days before Bruce and Tony realized that Kagome's eyes often looked at something that they could not see. That something happened to be around Bruce all the time, with her eyes seemingly focusing somewhere above the scientists head. Neither of the men could figure out what she was looking at. Jarvis was to absolutely no help either as his scanners did not register anything.

"What are you looking at Kagome?" Tony finally asked. Kagome looked from Tony to Bruce, she was trying to decide what to say and how to say it. She did not want this to come out wrong or to offend anyone, least of all Bruce who was always so patient and gentle with her.

"I'm looking at Hulk." Kagome finally decided, thinking it would be easier to just be blunt rather than dance around it. Tony and Bruce were looking at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

"You… You WHAT?" Tony shrieked, though he would firmly deny doing any such thing later, Kagome's eyes were wide as she regarded her father. She was honestly surprised that he could even reach such a high note.

"The being Bruce turns into sometimes, I can see him." Kagome stated, a little hesitantly.

It was silent but for the machines humming away in the background as both Tony and Bruce looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Both of them looked beyond incredulous, though Bruce looked as though he was leaning more towards the 'Are you sure she's actually sane?' category.

"You can see big mean and green?" Tony whispered. It sounded more like he was asking himself but Kagome nodded her confirmation to his words.

Neither of them said anything more that day, though Kagome noticed how they watched her the next few days. They were clearly curious but unsure how to ask whatever questions were floating around in their minds and, well, to be entirely honest neither Bruce nor Tony really minded that she could see Hulk, they just found it slightly strange yet still incredible.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

A couple of weeks went by. Kagome primarily spent her time with Tony and Bruce, though she did spend some time with Pepper and Happy when they were free. Kagome's English had gotten much better even though she still had a relatively thick accent.

The ensuing lab explosion had really been inevitable. It had honestly surprised Kagome how long it had taken before something went wrong and things went boom as a result.

It was also at this time Kagome met Hulk. She completely discarded Bruce's demands that she get away if he were to transform and firmly locked away the knowledge that Tony was on the wrong side of the heavily enforced door.

Kagome and Bruce, or rather Hulk, as he was very green and very big and slightly confused.

Hulk was breathing heavily, a few grunts making his agitation known. Kagome did her best to stay as still as possible and to seem as unthreatening as she could, something that was not hard to do at all, as she was not very intimidating to begin with.

Hulk looked around, confusion clearly painted on his face. Then he found her and his face instantly twisted into an angry snarl. He did not advance and looked her over suspiciously before grunting and sitting down with a loud thump, clearly decided that she was not a threat to him or Bruce.

It did not take him long to get bored and begin to crush tables, looking fascinated with the way they crumbled in his big hands.

Kagome decided that, even though he seemed docile enough, it would probably be better for her if she stayed away. So Kagome sat down on the floor and observed Hulk whilst he continued to break things near him.

He would sometimes look back at her, almost as though he was checking where she was and if she was watching what he was doing.

"Tiny." Hulk grunted, looking at her when he did it. Kagome blinked at him, a confused smile playing at her lips.

"You Tiny." He rumbled, looking rather pleased with himself. Kagome giggled and nodded her agreement. She could deal with being called Tiny by Hulk, he did not seem to mean anything bad by it.

She watched as he did a little pleased wriggle before he began transforming down again, leaving a passed out Bruce Banner with pants that were much too big to fit his suddenly shrunken body.

Kagome sagged slightly where she sat, letting out a slight sigh when the doors slid open and a frantic Tony burst into the room, his hands flapping around as he went to her.

They were clearly both shaken by what had happened, but it would all be fine.

She just needed to rest for a few hours.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Bruce was frozen, his eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets as he watched the footage from the day before. He could not take his eyes of how Hulk had not made any move to harm Kagome or how he had been crushing tables and looking back at Kagome. The giant had looked like he was showing her that he could protect her, that she was safe with him, Hulk even looked slightly anxious every once in a while, as though he was afraid she would not approve of him.

Almost like a younger sibling might look to their older sibling who they pretty much worshipped.

He could not even scold her as she could not have gotten out of the room.

She had, at the very least, refrained from going closer to Hulk, which eased his already guilty conscience just a slight bit.

Bruce was completely ignoring the pleased rumbling coming from the back of his head, he had a feeling that Hulk liked the young girl a lot. Probably mostly because she had not screamed at him.

They all know that it would not be the last time Kagome would see Hulk, they could not, however, foresee that Hulk would search for Kagome when he was out. Sometimes the green giant would just sit near her and crush furniture while Kagome watched him with a fond, yet slightly exasperated smile. Other times he would cuddle with her and pet her hair and make soothing noises.

It was generally a very pleasant experience for Kagome.

Bruce greatly disliked it but had resigned himself, as he knew there was little he could do about it.

Tony was slightly apprehensive, but was somewhat fine with it as long as there was a Jarvis controlled suit on standby. Just in case.

Hulk did not care either way, he just wanted to be near his Tiny.

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

Lairenna – **Waaah, sorry for misunderstanding! (cries) As I wrote in the beginning, I tried to make it a bit more noticeable when language shifts would happen and I really hope that the few things I did in both chapter 3 and 4 will make a good difference. I do think I need a bit more of a** _ **thing**_ **on how Sesshomaru and Kagome knows each other, but that will probably come in later on. I think. As long as I don't forget (giggles nervously)**

 **As a side note for everyone who has asked: No, Kagome will not be in a relationship with anyone. Sorry. Some of the guys will likely have small (or big) crushes on her, but it's just not Kagome's thing right at this moment. Sorry again if this disappoints anyone!**


End file.
